Mark of the Werewolf
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Naruto returns home from a long mission and heads home. What he does not know is he is going to have a shit ton of fun with sexy monster girls


—

***the carrier come out the massive gateway as there's a colossal pumpkin as there's an eye just made as another one is being carved by dealt and blaze and co are watching this* **

**P: Halloween, a wonderful holiday. I have a little fact about this holiday. **

***some pumpkin guts fall next to blaze* **

**P: Really? **

**D:*come out of the eye hole* really what? *holding a knife* and welcome! To another one-shot story, Mark of the Werewolf: Naruto Halloween extraordinary of 2019. **

**P: Oh interesting **

**D:Yup, we were going for shinigami's child's world, but the gateway of that world is well, lock this time around. **

**P: Mmmmm, I think I know why. Time is different there, so next Halloween, it should be open. But I am not sure really. **

**D:*brings out the holo map as he is reading it* alright, *Blaze holds out my hand for the holo map in this story* it's about Naruto becoming the next werewolf which is 21 days after his birthday, I wonder what will happen to the last one? Oh well! *throws it toward blaze* Oh right the blaze here is a clone as mine is with real blaze's one shoot. **

**P: Yes, I am; we are both doing a Halloween story. **

**D:yup! So can you take that to the kitchen and like that we can have pumpkin pie!**

**P: Sure follow me *the crewman helps out blaze as they go the kitchen* **

**D:Alright, with that, start the story! Enjoy! Remember, we don't own anything and Happy Halloween! *resumes carving* **

—

**Mark Of The Werewolf: Naruto Halloween one-shot Story **

Konoha

October 31

A young man, who just turned 25 years old as his birthday was a couple of weeks ago, he has blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-like marks on his cheeks, he's wearing an orange shirt with a light black jacket, and he's walking home after a week-long mission, he is Naruto Uzumaki, and little did he know, his life is going to change on this Halloween night.

Naruto sighed then place his left hand on the right part of his chest, because two months back, a tattoo of a wolf appeared and he doesn't remember how he got and he sure that he wasn't drinking, Naruto is lost on all of this.

But no matter, as he appeared home, but before he walked in, he saw a few kids are walking down the streets as their wearing costumes and getting candy, but since he was away on missions, he couldn't get any to give out, so he just has to deal with his house getting egged tonight.

Naruto is not happy as NO ONE would help him, so he sighs again as he walks inside and goes to bed for the night.

Later into the night

At Naruto's room

Naruto is wearing a white skirt with orange work out pants as he is tossing and turning as he feels unbearably hot, as he is sweating, as he doesn't know why or how this is happening, it can't be a cold or fever, he never gets sick, so what could it be? Naruto is concerned, so he gets up to get a drink of water as he wipes his mouth as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"What is going on?" said Naruto as he about to drink more water then he hears.

"So is he the one?" said one voice, then he hears another "Yes he is, sister" and other "well he's a handsome one that's for sure," Naruto turns around and sees.

Not one, not two, but three women as they are wearing very revealing clothing, which covering nothing of their gorgeous sexy bodies.

The first one has long link blue hair with white eyes, as her breasts are way bigger than any girl and woman that Naruto knows as there are Triple J to a K, and her curves are a class of their own, what's more, she has horns on the side of her head, wings on her back and a tail.

The next woman has the same thing on with short blonde hair, but her breasts are the biggest of the three at Quadruple M cup breasts, and like the other one, her curves are the same as the other girl, as well with horns, wings, and tails.

And the last one has long orange hair as her breasts are one size smaller than the first one, but her curves seem wider, she is a double J cup breasts.

Naruto looks at them as the one with the white eyes says, "oh, it seems he notice, well might as introduces ourselves-" Naruto screams in fear and backs away from them, "d-demons! And why are you three in my house?!" as he grabs a knife, after all, he left his ninja tools in his room and could only use the kitchen items.

They look at each other. "Wow, this is a surprise," said the blonde hair one, as the orange hair girl says, "now, now, there's no need for that, we mean you no harm."

"I don't believe you, cause you just walk-" he stops and notices that there are floating "well flying in my home! And not only that, you three are demons!" said Naruto, The oldest looking one who is the blonde floats over and asks "Have you gotten a mark as of late that you have no idea where it came from?" Naruto stops and lifts his shirt, which all three of them see how ripped he is.

As Naruto places his hand on the wolf tattoo, "you mean this? I'm sure I was too drunk to remember-" the orange girl one says, "there is no point of lying as we know that you didn't get drunk and got yourself a tattoo of a wolf on your chest."

Naruto is shocked as he asks, "alright, I will bite what do you three know?" as the link blue hair one says, "oh, we know that you are chosen to be the next one."

"Huh, what do you mean? Chosen to be the next what?" Naruto asked the blonde hair woman "the next werewolf" answer. Naruto then goes to the sink turn it on filing it then turns off the water and Dunks his head into the water which all three women are surprised by this, Naruto pulls his head out and says while eyes closed "there I should be on my bed and not talking three floating hot chicks in my kitchen, telling me that I'm the next werewolf"

Naruto opened his eyes and sees he is not dreaming as the white eyes one is in front of him and says, "sorry to say, your not, and now you are coming with us."

"Oh, boy." Naruto felt something grabbed his penis by the blonde, and she feels "Oh my, I can't wait for my turn with you" as Naruto backs away from her and says, "hands-off and what do you mean your turn?! And also, I'm not going anywhere!"

The blonde hair looks at her. The other two "well looks like we have a fighter, sisters."

"Your favorite sister" said the orange hair one as she looked at the white eyes one, she nods as she said "well it's our favorite sister" as all three of them grab Naruto and carry him as the oldest sister as her fingers in front of Naruto, and she snaps, and a portal opens up in the kitchen.

Then finally, the lnk blue hair woman says, "Oh right, I'm Hinata, 2nd oldest" as the blonde girl "Samui, the oldest" and the orange hair girl "Orihime, the youngest."

"And together we are the Succubus sisters," said all three as their go into the portal as their carry him through it, once there go through it, the portal closes and vanishes, as there's a knock on the front door, then with a few minutes as a voice could be heard.

"Hey their not giving any! Lets egged this!" said the kid as a group of others say, "let's do it!"

"Well, what have we here. So kids about to egg someone's house. The owner of the house has been to busy, but it seems I will have to deal with you." The kids shiver at this as their look around to find the voice but couldn't see anything until, Someone comes up wearing all red coat and hat as he looks pale with orange shade of glasses and his long black hair, like one of the kids say "s-so i-it's not like you own it or something" as he brings out an egg and about to throw it on the front door.

The Person smirks showing rolls of sharper than normal fangs as he says "oh such a shame that your folks will have to do without a child" and the kid that holding the egg froze in place as the others are scared shitless as they see the fangs on the man, then the man just says "Boo." Then the kids run screaming, while dropping their bags of candy as the man laughs upon, "oh it never gets old to see bunch small children scared out of their minds" says the man in red as he picks up one of the bags of candy and thinks on what to do with it.

"Now then, what to do there bags of candy" then he sees the orphanage and says, "I think I have a good home for this candy." he walks over to with bags in hand, and he knows he is about to make the orphans very happy.

With Naruto

Unknown location

Naruto is looking around in fear of where he is as he's in a dark room with the three succubus, and not only that, his mind is racing with many things, mainly the part of him being the werewolf as why him.

"Why?" he asks in fear. Samui answers, "we told you are the next werewolf," then Naruto asks, "then what happen to the one before?" They look at each other and say together, "He was an asshole, so he went out and got himself killed."

Naruto sweat drops, then the doors open up and behind it is a sexy woman with a police uniform, she has blond hair with red reds, as her breasts are Double L which naruto is wondering how the shirt could hold their massive breasts back, and her hips are wide and her legs very long and thick, as the woman "oh it seems I got here before everyone else well besides you three sisters"

"Oh no, you are first Seras." Said Samui as she looks away, annoyed as the woman now named says "oh, don't be like that, love and whose this handsome?" who looks at Naruto.

"This is Naruto. I believe I overheard people call him, and he is the next werewolf." said Orihime with her finger on her chin as she remembered what she had heard, "I see, and what does he know? You know besides him being the next big bad wolfman," said Seras, "no, he doesn't know the rest," said Hinata.

Seras says, "good, and since I'm the first one here, that means I got t-," Naruto cuts in, "alright, I had enough of this! Why am I here and why I'm the one going to be the werewolf and what you are talking about, lady?!" as he asks a lot of questions that he answers.

Everyone in the room look at him, Seras specks "alright, you earn that much to know, you see, as to why you are the one to become the next werewolf, you see, the one before thinks the person's name to become the wolf after his or her death and if I remember right, doesn't your name mean fishcake/maelstrom?"

Naruto blinked as he says "but how did he" as Samui says "that we have no idea, or maybe we just don't know much about his human after all", then Seras talks again, "now then, the next thing, we bring you here because we kinda don't you want to go on a killing spare in your uncontrollable state of mind in your wolf mode,'' as she said that Naruto said "say what now?!" as he was about to panic on that, "it's a possibility, well one of three, as we always deal with two of the three, the bloodlust and wanting to kill, and the other of nothing happen all."

"What is the last one?" Naruto, as he knows the last one, isn't some like him forever losing his mind or something else, "well, that one never happens, which is you giving in your lust and wanting to mate, in your case, any woman in sight" said Seras. Naruto's eyes widen and say, "What?! Please tell me your joking, right?"

All four of them look at each other, "well we don't really know as it was something that book about people who become newly made werewolves" said Seras, she shows him the book and Naruto sweet drops, then he asks, "wait you said you were me, so that I won't kill anyone, does that mean I'm turning?" as he scared now, Seras notice Naruto's muscle as he builds as a swimmer, Then turns to see the full moon slowly showing itself behind the clouds.

Seras says, "Yes, as it almost time so lets found of what going to happen-" the light of the full moon finally shows itself and hits onto Naruto; he is starting to change and transform as he feels his heart pounding loud and faster in his chest.

Veins appeared all over his body, his muscles slowly getting bigger each passing sec, he was chained up by the sisters, but the chain break off by the increases of the size of his muscles and body, and not only that, parts of his body are making a loud cracking sound as Naruto falls to the floor.

Naruto then lets loose a scream of pain as his blue eyes are changing color to yellow as hair growing all over his body but its not blonde as it silver, as his shirt is tearing off, they are shocked at what is happening as Naruto's feet changing shape as his fingernails getting growing longer, Seras ask "wait has there ever been a sliver fur werewolf?"

Samui pulls out the history book and checks, it didn't last long as she says "no, there hasn't been, mostly brown, white and black", at this time, the transforming is done, Naruto, who was 6 feet tall, as he now about 8 feet and he is huge Naruto is looking at them with something they have never seen before, as Naruto is a silver fur, 8 feet tall, muscle mass than four times bigger, werewolf.

Seras says, "w-well, h-he's a lot bigger than our last one, way too big" as she has never seen one this big before, Naruto then raises up and lets out an otherworldly howl, all four of them are amazed at this.

"Well, that's something, and now let's find out if he's going for a killing spree or just do nothing," says Seras, Naruto then turns to her and sees something in his eyes, she never thought she would see. The next thing she knows is her shirt is gone, and her breasts are bouncing in the air.

Seras blushes badly as she says "w-what?" as Samui says "I think we hit the jackpot like this one, wants to mate unlike the countless that do nothing or just want to kill, so with that, the room is yours as he set his eyes on you Seras" as all three sisters leave the room.

Seras is a little nervous then she feels Naruto behind her as he grabbed her double L breasts, and she starts moaning "i-is it possible to ask you to be gentle with me?" says the morning Seras as Naruto isn't lighting as he groped her breasts more.

Naruto growls, "I will take that as a no," says Seras.

Lemon starts

A few minutes later

Seras is on her knees as she trying take of what little left of Naruto's pants as she says "p-please hold love, just let me take these off and then you can" as she has taken the torn up pants up and smacked in the face by Naruto's cock and it is not even hard yet, which even soft, it's about 17 inches long, "i-it's not even hard and its massive" said Seras who is shocked by this.

Naruto growls wants her to lick it as he pushes her face into his cock as she says "not the one for patient a-are you" as she feels the cock against her face cheek, so she gets it in front of her and she starts by giving it a long lick as she tasting of Naruto's cock, 'My god this cock tastes DIVINE' as she licking it more as she sees that Naruto's massive cock is slowly getting harder, now it seems to be standing at 22 inches, "n-no way" is all she could see as she the shadow of naruto's cock is on her face, Naruto smirks then moves his cock and has his tip at her lips.

"W-wait i-it too much for me to give it a blowjob if that's what you are thinking" says Seras as she feels it is pushed against her more, She groans then finds it in her mouth, but no more than 4 or 5 inches of it, Then she feels Naruto thrusting into her mouth and she is forced to take more as her eyes widen to the mix as massive bugle forms on her throat as she thinking.

'Holy shit, he is going to force me to take it all into my mouth and throat! HELP! I can't take something his massive down!' says Seras in her thoughts as she tries to stop this, but Naruto keeps pushing into her throat as she feels his cock now in her throat, but she put a stop to it as she pushed away as she says to him.

"That's enough! Can't you see that it was too much for me to take in my mouth! I Maybe a vampire but there are things I can't suck" says Seras, Naruto growls and then grabs her and slammed her to the ground, the silver fur werewolf places his cock in between Seras's massive breasts as Seras says "Oh this is fine" as she goes along with this as she uses her hands to move her breasts on Naruto's giant cock which there some itch that isn't covered, Naruto growls softly, then thrusts into her mouth as well.

Seras is thinking 'this is much better' as she licked the tip of Naruto's cock while wrapping the rest of it with her breasts, Naruto then starts to thrust into her mouth and breasts.

They keep like this for a while, and only they stop when Naruto tries to force his whole cock in Seras's mouth, and she stops him as she tells him, no, Then Naruto gets an idea and pins her arms to her side and her against the wall.

Seras then feels a lick on her cheek as she says, "Oh I think I know what you want,'' soon both being to kiss, Naruto while kissing her removes her skirts, showing she has gone commando, as her shocking remains, there ended the kiss as Seras says.

"Oh you are ready to fuck me well I don't know if you will fit with that monster of yours" says Seras as she blushing badly as she sees Naruto's cock twitching badly, Naruto then rubs his cock against her pussy making her moan as she feels the hard and thickness of it, then she founds herself on the table in the room, and her legs are spent wide as Naruto is holding them.

Seras Blushes more as she feels the tip of Naruto's cock at her pussy, Naruto begins pushing his cock into Seras's pussy, Seras moans as his cock is massive and stretches her pussy out, "in all my years! Your penis is truly massive, thick and hard!" says Seras as she feels more of Naruto's cock pushing in her pussy, as each itch goes in, the more Seras feels it, Seras then feels the tip of his cock at her womb entrance. "Shit, you're at the entrance of my womb," Seras says.

5 minutes later

Naruto is fucking Seras like crazy with the table is creaking, and Seras is screaming loudly as his cock is also fucking her womb as her legs are hanging in the air, as Naruto in the state he is, he's fucking Seras rough and hard as he fiercely thrust his cock deep inside of Seras as the blonde vampire screams with all she got while her breasts are bouncing out of control, Naruto then takes one of her nipples into his mouth and starts sucking making her moan even more.

Seras screaming more as she feels her pussy being slam and her breasts being sucked on by the werewolf with huge cock as his drive is fuelled by lust, Seras's eyes are starting to roll into the back of her head while graining onto her teeth as she shouts out "Oh fuck you horny wolf you plan on fucking me stupid don't you!" as she feels more of the silver fur werewolf's gigantic cock moving inside of her more as there's a bugle of his cock on her stomach.

Naruto says nothing but increases his thrusting speed as the table is making louder creaking sound as both werewolf and vampire keep it even more.

An hour later

Naruto is still thrusting into Seras on a bent table while Naruto is groping her breasts and twisting her nipples as Seras shout out, "h-how much more are you going to keep this up!" Naruto growled, feeling that he is close, and Seras can feel it.

"Oh shit, you are about to cum, aren't you!" Naruto just thrusts even faster by the sec as Seras screams out, "no, wait! Don't do it, you huge cocked wolf! Don't cum in me!" as she feels more of Naruto's cock in her, Naruto does not listen and unleashes a huge load into her pussy as he lets out a loud howling of pleasure and Seras shouts out "NO stop this right now I told you not to cum in MEEEEE!" She squeals at the end.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as Seras, who is feeling so much cum in her as she says, "Damn you. You have filled me up with so much cum!" then she takes a look at Naruto's, and she sees to realize that it still hard and ready to do more, so Seras's eyes widen as she says "Oh my god I am going to be so sore after this."

20 minutes later

Seras is on her feet as she bent over, and behind her is Naruto who is holding on her arms as he slammed his cock deep inside of Seras's pussy as She shouts out "Oh fuck your so fucking deep in my pussy and womb" as sweat forms on her body.

Naruto keep thrust his cock deeper into Seras's pussy with the blonde vampire screaming even louder.

Meanwhile outside of the room

The three sisters hear the screams of Seras; Hinata says, "wow, he must be something if he is making her scream like that" as she gropes her breasts a bit, Samui nods as she is groping her breast and fingering herself.

Orihime says as her finger on her lip and fingering herself, "I bet he's massive," and Samui isn't doing anything as she is thinking 'i know he was big, but maybe he has gotten even bigger' as she is asking herself about that.

As all three sisters hear more screams behind the door as their wondering what is going on in the room.

Back inside

Naruto is now fucking Seras in a full nelson as Naruto's cock move deeper inside of Seras as the blonde vampire screams loud as she can as she says "Oh shit you are a beast" while her breasts bouncing, as her juice is coating Naruto's massive cock as both of them keep it even more.

2 hours later

Seras is covered not only of sweat but also scratch and bite marks on her body but too deep, as Naruto has been rough with her, but she can take it as both of them are in doggy style as Seras says "h-how can you go so much? The one before could last no more than five rounds."

Naruto just growls and is rubbing his cock between her plump ass cheeks which is fat enough to wrap his cock wrap, but barely, the Seras says in her mind 'I should be asking him in his human and not while he's in his werewolf state', Naruto then smacks one of her ass cheeks.

Seras moans upon that, as her gigantic fat ass cheek jiggles, Naruto then moves his cock and place the tip of it against Seras's ass as Seras 'eeps' upon that as she says "w-wait w-why you are putting it there! Y-your massive rod w-won't fit, don't!"

Naruto does not listen to her and slowly puts his dick into her asshole as Seras's eyes getting wider than before, as Naruto's cock is moving inside of the blonde vampire's ass Seras is trying to get away, but Naruto has a tight grip on her ass.

Which makes his cock go keeper then before and Seras grinds on her teeth even more as sweat appearing more on her body as she says "Damn i-it y-you f-fucking beast, stop this at once!" as she feels more of Naruto's cock pushing into her ass, She is starting to go cross-eyed.

5 minutes later

Seras is trying to stop him, but she can't move her arms as she feels Naruto's cock thrust into her at wild beasts in heat, Naruto is not stopping as it seems he is trying to break her as her ass jiggling like crazy as Seras is screaming as she shouted out "y-you d-damn m-mutt! Stop this at once!"

Naruto bites her shoulder, and Seras eeps upon that as the bite isn't too deep as she says, "w-what are you doing?!" as Naruto slamming his deeper into her ass more.

30 minutes

Seras screaming top of her lungs as she is carried by her legs by Naruto as the werewolf is still fucking her ass like crazy as their doing it in the middle of the room with Seras shouting out "I-I don't know how much more I can take this! Oh, fuck your cock! It's breaking me!" Naruto then feels he is going to cum into her ass as Naruto is licking her face as she says, "You are going to c-cum a-again a-aren't you," Naruto keeps thrust his cock deeper into Seras's ass and Seras's breasts bouncing even more.

Within a few minutes, Naruto lets out another howl as he cums tons inside of Seras's ass as Seras shouts while cumming herself, "Oh f-fuck y-your f-filling my ass" as she feels so much of Naruto's cock in her.

Meanwhile outside of the room

A woman with long red hair as her clothes have 'witch' aura on them as it showing off her body as the top is hugging her L cup breasts appears and sees the sisters fingering themselves as she says, "what do we have here? I'm guessing you three had a dissatisfaction night at the human world as the man there has very small sticks."

"No, the New werewolf is in there fucking Seras," says Hinata as the red-haired woman is confused by this as she says, "Say what now? Well, this never happens if you ask me, so how good is she getting it?"

Samui looks at her and says, "From what we hear, he is a beast" as the red hair woman "ohh~ then I will go next if it's alright with you three."

"OH HELL NO IRENE," said all three sisters as they don't want to be made to wait longer, Irene pouts at that as she has not had any for a while, "pretty please? After all, its been forever since I had sex."

Then Irene finds herself chained down in a chair, and the sisters are looking at her with evil eyes, "No." They said together, "You're after us!" as Irene says, "Oh relax, and don't you remember, the time here moves much different than the human's world, so we have all the time in the world!~."

They still look at her like they really want to strip her naked and leave her in a male hot spring.

Back in the room

Seras is panting while on her knees, then Naruto has his cock in front of her face as he pushed his cock against her face as she says, "you really want to be suck by me so bad ain't you? Very well" as she tries to suck Naruto's cock, while her ass is leaking out so much cum, Naruto smirks and when she takes him into her mouth he forces her to take him all shocking her and causing tears to form in her eyes as she now deep throating him now, she is feeling his cock in her stomach as Naruto starts moving his cock in her mouth as Seras is thinking 'T-this b-beast i-is b-breaking m-me.'

A few hours later

Seras is riding Naruto with her belly full of cum, and she has broken as she says, "do you like me riding your cock you big strong wolf!"

Naruto licks her face and is enjoying his new mate as they keep at it more as Seras riding his cock more and more as she is screaming loud as she can.

An hour later

The door opens because the screams had stopped, and the one who enters is Irene as she looks and see a passed out Seras who is leaking out so much cum as her whole body is covered in claw and bite marks on her, and his mate mark and the one who drew the short straw goes to check on her. That person is Samui, and she is cursing her sisters, as she moves in closer, which so far no sliver werewolf in sight, once she closes in enough, and takes a look at Seras, the blonde vampire has a look of pure bliss on her.

"Wow, he fucked her real good," says Samui

Samui picks her up and takes her out of the room and when she gets out there one is missing and its Orihime and Hinata is on the floor muttering "so fast, I couldn't see of what it was" as she sees Samui with Seras in hand, "where's Orihime?" as the door slammed closed behind them as Irene says "damn, it might be my turn, oh well" as she summons a chair which all of them hear steps from down the hallway.

In the room

Orihime looks a bit nervous as she looked at the massive werewolf that is Naruto as she is looking at his muscles as well his cock as she says, "y-your so huge up close."

Naruto growls, then he removes her top, and her massive breasts bounce as she says, "y-your going to fuck me next" as Naruto growls as she is taking it as a yes.

20 minutes

Naruto is not showing any mercy but is fucking her hard, Orihime is bent down, and her arms are being used as puller as she is screaming out while her breasts bouncing wildly "oh fuck me! You're so amazing than any other man I had sex with before! You're so big! I will never want another small cock ever again!"

Naruto growled, knowing that this bitch is tight as shit as he madly thrust his cock deeper into Orihime's pussy as it leaking out so much juice as Naruto's cock thrust into her even more.

Outside

Samui, Hinata, and Irene see a woman with short blonde hair with blue eyes as she wearing simple button shirt which it could barely fit because of her massive triple L breasts and pants that also fits tightly on her legs and ass as she is "oh 18, I didn't know you were here" said Irene, and the now named 18 looks at her with murder as she says "it's Lazuli, I won't be call '18' as my maker had called me, and what is going on?"

"New werewolf and instead of bloodthirsty, or the do-nothing kind, this one is HORNY, if you don't believe me, look at Seras" says Irene, Lazuli looks at Seras and sees yeah he is horny as fuck, then she says "if that's the case, he must be tired out the- wait where is Orihime?" all three points at the door as screams can be heard behind it.

In the room

Naruto is now fucking her in downward doggy style with her face against the floor as well as her breasts as she is shouting out, "fuck me big daddy wolf!" as her eyes rolling upward as she loves this so much.

Naruto is not letting up his fucking of her pussy as he thrust his cock more rough like into her pussy as sweat form on Orihime's body, which is giving off a scent that drives Naruto to bewilder, Naruto is now fucking like an uncontrolled beast.

Half an hour later

Orihime is laying on her right side with her left leg hanging as Naruto is in the same position as he thrust his cock into her more, Orihime shouts out "More please more fuck this horny succubus more big daddy wolf!"

Naruto growls and just keeps thrust into her pussy even more, out of nowhere, a bedform under them, but since both so busy fucking, there didn't notice.

As Irene who is behind the door says "there, now there's a bed, and there's no worry about it breaking, I make it that it would never" Samui says "I don't think they will notice it yet" as she sees both of them go at it as she sees Naruto is fucking her little sister like a wild beast and Orihime is taking it so much.

Naruto then smells something more than Orihime, before he could turn his head, Samui notice and right away close the door before Naruto notice them, luckily he didn't, so he just shake off and goes back fucking his new mate.

Meanwhile outside

Lazuli says who was able to see naruto before Samui closed the door"you didn't say that he's ripped and huge" as she blushing as she has a thing for that, Samui says "I didn't know" as Lazuli asks "tell me, how long did Seras have sex with him?" Hinata answers, "oh, hours, she couldn't stop screaming with how much he was giving it to her" as she blushing while turning left to right.

"Damn so who is next?" asked Lazuli and Samui says "Me or my sister" but Irene places bonds on them "sorry, but it's going to me as I need it" says the red-haired witch as Lazuli says "I will wait for mine and also do you know if the others are coming?" Irene says, "there should be," but she isn't sure.

Back in the room

Naruto is now fucking Orihime against the wall with her legs by her breasts as she feels more of Naruto thrust in her as she shouted out "Yes Please more Big daddy wolf" as her breasts bouncing against Naruto's chest as he fucking his new mate even more as hearts begin popping out of Orihime's head.

5 hours later

Orihime is bent over on the bed as Naruto is behind her with his cock at her asshole, Orihime says "I never had anal before, so I'm glad that it is you big daddy wolf~."

Naruto then pushes his cock into Her asshole with Orihime holding onto the bed sheets as tears forms on her eyes as she is saying, "oh fuck your so huge Big Daddy wolf! Your cock is going to split my ass in two!"

Naruto keeps pushing his cock into her asshole while Orihime is screaming more.

10 minutes later

Naruto is going wild on Orihime as he might be trying to break her like he did with Seras as their rocking the bed hard while Orihime screaming with all her might as she feels more of Naruto's cock thrust into her ass as she shouts out "I love how rough you are with me!" as she screams more while her ass is being fuck hard by Naruto's cock.

Before Orihime knew it, she found herself on top of Naruto as their in the cowgirl position while his cock still deep inside of her ass. "Oh a new position lovely," says Orihime as her whole body is covered in sweat and her hair is completely messy, Naruto then starts thrusting again with Orihime resumes screaming loudly as she feels Naruto's cock in her ass as sweat is flying off her body and her breasts bouncing like crazy.

Orihime cums right there, but Naruto keeps going as he's not slowing down at all.

Three days later

Orihime is laying on the bed as she passed out and like Seras before her, she also covered in the marks as well a bite mark on her shoulder, Naruto grabs her then with great speed heads out of the room and puts her down then grabs someone who lets out an "EEP" then heads back into the room. It seems he has grabbed Lazuli.

While voices behind the door, "but my turn!" said Irene follow by "serves you right for trying cut in Irene," says Hinata.

Naruto throws Lazuli on the bed, and when that happen, her button-up shirt pop open on it's own because the size of her breasts, Lazuli tries to cover up her breasts and looks at Naruto, Lazuli says "well I have to say, your very muscley, I like that very much~" as she looked at Naruto's muscles then she sees the size of Naruto's cock, then before she could say anything Naruto grabs her arms and place his cock in between her triple L breasts as she says "Oh you want to play with my massive twins oh I can arrange that if you let my arms go" as she gives her a smirk.

Naruto smirks and lets her arms go and they go right to her breasts and wrap them around his cock which nearly covers his cock more as she says "your cock is massive had, no wonder you make there two screams" as she moved her breasts onto Naruto's cock as he growls softly as he enjoying the feel of Lazuli's breasts on his cock.

"Oh, you like my massive twins around your massive cock. Well, but I bet you can't wait to fuck me with it but sorry that will have to wait Mr. Big Bad wolf" says Lazuli as she keeps moving her gigantic breasts more, Naruto starts to pant loving the feel of her breasts as Lazuli is enjoying Naruto's in between her breasts as she can feel how hot it against her skin, 'my god it feels wonderful I think I'm falling for him~' says Lazuli as she keeps it more.

An hour later

Lazuli is trying to take off her pants as she says "damn it, I need something" as she bends, as she forgetting that Naruto is behind and when she bends, Naruto with his wolf eyes, he sees Lazuli's ass as it massive, much bigger then Orihime's and Seras's as it mix of phat/plump, making perfect, thus very desirable, even so with the tight pants, Naruto comes up behind her and tore her pants off with Lazuli surprised by this as she says "Oh it seems you want me for yourself badly, well I can't blame you for that after all with the body I have, as my breasts are massive, and an ass that many would kill for~ but I think I will be yours forever~" she walks up to the bed and sits on it as she positions herself "what are you waiting for Mr. Big Bad Wolf~ come and ravage your lovely new mate" as she makes her breasts bounce.

5 minutes later

"OH yes, please destroy my ass, please, it seems that I was made to pleasure you! Fuck your cock!" shout Lazuli as her ass is being fuck hard in a whole new level while her legs are doing the spilled on the bed as Naruto is holding onto her ass cheeks as their soft to the touch and their would sink in them as Naruto thrust his cock like never before as their rocking the bed like crazy high levels.

Naruto is enjoying this woman's ass so much as it is so fucking soft, as he thrust his cock even more in Lazuli's ass as the blonde hair woman screams loud as she can.

A bit later that, Naruto growls as he lifted her up and her back against his chest as he lays on his back as he held onto her very long thick legs as he thrust his cock wildly into her ass as Lazuli shout out "Oh yes Big Bad Wolf fuck your new mate stupid please more" as she loved this so much as she feels more of Naruto's cock thrust into her ass even more.

An hour later

Lazuli is laying on her back as she holds onto her legs while her ass is leaking out so much cum as she says "come on big bad wolf, fuck my wet pussy with your massive cock~" as she has hearts in her eyes, Naruto slams his cock into her pussy with no mercy and Lazuli screams loud as she can as she shouts out "Yes fuck my pussy more shape it to your cock I am yours now and forever" as her eyes rolling upward.

Naruto keeps fucking her more as he thrust his cock into Lazuli even more as Lazuli screaming louder and louder.

Lemons pause

Back at the human world

A woman with long red hair and wearing housewife clothes as she's Naruto's mother and she's going to check on her son while it's around 10 at, as she arrived at her son's house, as she noticed there bit of candies on the floor and two empty bags as well eggs and shells on the floor as she says "what happened here?" as she walks up to the door and knocks on the door.

Kushina is her name, and she gets nothing as Naruto is not answering the door, "mm odd?" as she brings up a key that Naruto gives her for when he's not home, she uses it and walks in, she finds no one home, which is odd as well.

"Where did Naruto go?" said the red-haired woman as she looks around as she sees a glass of water left along on the counter, "something must have happened" then she feels someone behind her, so she turns to see him.

Kushina jump as she backs away, "w-who the hell are you?! And what are you doing in my son's house?!" the figure chuckles, "forgive me, first off I'm Alucard, and why am I here? Well, you could say I'm house-sitting for your son until he gets back."

"What do you mean until he gets back, he arrived back from a mission, and there's no way the Hokage would have him go right now" says Kushina, Alucard looks at her as he sense something on her, "wait you are his mother right?" said Alucard as he completely ignored what she just said as she says "Answer me NOW!"

Alucard snaps his fingers, and a portal appeared behind Kushina as he says, "Irene or Samui will give your answers" as he pushed her into the portal after she goes through the portal closes.

Alucard goes back outside and closes the door as he goes off, scary someone, or kill something.

Back at the unknown location

Lemon resumes

Naruto is fucking Lazuli like nothing, and she is really enjoying it as their cowgirl position as she is riding Naruto's cock like crazy, "Yes please fuck your lovely mate more please" Lazuli shouted as she loves the feel of Naruto's massive cock in her as Naruto growls more.

Naruto reaches around and grabs her ass making her moan louder as he is holding onto Lazuli's ass as Lazuli bouncing on Naruto's cock like crazy. She loves Naruto's cock in her pussy.

Meanwhile outside of the room

Kushina lands on the ground as Irene, Samui, and Hinata see her as Hinata says, "where did she come from?" as Kushina rubbing her ass. "Ow, where am I?" says Kushina as Samui walks up to her and studies her.

"Mmm, she does give off the same smell of our hunk of a werewolf," says Samui, the others shrug, and Seras start to wake up.

Back in the room

Lazuli bends over on the bed as she on her feet while Naruto is rubbing between both of her holes as he deciding which to fuck next as Lazuli moaning upon this and Naruto is enjoying hearing her moans, "I'm waiting big bad wolf~" says Lazuli.

Naruto then picks and thrusts back into her ass, and Lazuli screams loud as she can as she feels Naruto's cock in her ass. "Oh yes, please bigger bad wolf I am yours," shouted Lazuli with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Naruto growls and increases his thrusting speed.

2 hours later

Naruto is howling as Lazuli is deep throating him taking all of his cocks into her mouth and throat as Lazuli is sucking it while she's on her knees and her ass and breasts jiggle bit for each time she moves, she is enjoying this and hopes that the wolf givens her a massive load to drink.

Meanwhile outside

Kushina is confused and been asking for 2 hours of where she is, what's going on and what does Samui mean about how she smells like this werewolf, "I don't know any werewolf I want to know WHERE IS MY SON AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE" Kushina shouted as Seras looks at her.

"We are in a pocket dimension created by Irene who is in the corner with a cloud over her head" says Seras as she points at Irene who at the corner, "and as for your son, who is he?" said Seras as she still naked as the marks that were given to her by Naruto are gone, except the one on her shoulder, "My son's name is NARUTO."

While Kushina and Seras are talking with Seras about saying something about Naruto, the door opens up, and A blur appears, and Lazuli is back, but this time TWO women are missing they are Irene and Hinata, and Kushina could see on the blur as she says "w-what was that?!" as she noticed the passed out Lazuli who's holes are leaking out so much cum, "That was a werewolf and this one is a very lusty one." Said Samui.

Kushina is just lost about this.

In the room

Irene and Hinata are both on their knees and naked while licking Naruto's cock, and his hands are on their heads as they are looking at Naruto while licking his cock as it still massive and hard, Naruto is really going to enjoy fucking these two hot busty woman for himself.

Irene says "such massive cock~" as she licking it more, "I know right." said Hinata as she pours her saliva on it, Naruto starts to growl and grabs one as he wants a blowjob but doesn't know should be the one.

Then Irene does it with Hinata says "you must be very horny his cock if you are willing to suck it right away" as she licks the balls which are the size of small baseballs, Naruto growls liking this as Irene sucking Naruto's massive cock while Hinata is licking his balls as the white eye girl suck on them.

Naruto is enjoying this so much as he growls softly by this.

Meanwhile outside of the room

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY SON IS THAT WEREWOLF," shouted Kushina as she was told by Seras and Samui, "Yes, he is it is better than the last one." Said Seras as she has a dreamy look on her.

Kushina is confused by this, "What do you mean by that?" as Samui answers, "he has been fucking Seras, Lazuli, my little sister and now my other sister and Irene."

Kushina looks ready to faint, which she did like it too much for her.

2 hours later

Back in the room

Irene is riding his cock and Hinata is licking it as the white eye succubus is laying on Naruto's chest as her pussy being licked by Naruto as Irene shout out "Oh fuck I have been ruined by this massive cock of my our hunk of a werewolf!" as her pussy is being trusted by Naruto's cock.

"Oh shit, his tongue is a godsend," says Hinata as she moaning while licking some parts of Naruto's cock as Naruto is growling more.

30 minutes later

Naruto is now fucking them both as their breasts are rubbing each other, and they are facing one another as their screaming while Naruto's massive cock is thrust between them, Irene says "it feels so hot!"

Hinata is moaning like a whore as she says "I love his cock thrust between us~" as Naruto thrust his cock more as both of them are covered in the sweat of each other as both of the kisses each other as their breasts rubbing against more and their nibbles are kissing each other.

Naruto sees their asses jiggling, so he smacks one of them, and Irene breaks off the kiss and moans upon that as Hinata licks her neck as Naruto thrust his cock between even more.

Naruto then feels he is going to cum as both Irene and Hinata scream even more while their feel Naruto thrusts becomes faster than before, and then Naruto cums and his cum covers both of them as Irene and Hinata scream as their getting covered by it.

2 hours later

Hinata and Irene are bending over the bed as their on their feet as their bodies covered in cum and sweat as Naruto is deciding which of his two new mates to fuck first, Naruto then grabs Irene and thrusts right into her pussy as Irene screams loud as she can while Hinata starts moaning as she feels Naruto's fingers in her pussy as both of them say "yes fuck these pussies!" while Naruto thrust into Irene's pussy wildly while fingering Hinata's pussy.

Naruto increases the speed as he fucks Irene even more while fingering Hinata deeper.

An hour later

Irene is kinda out of it as her legs feeling weak while her pussy is leaking out cum like a waterfall, while Naruto is having his way with Hinata's pussy as the ink blue hair succubus screams out "Yes please fuck this slutty succubus as you did with my sister!" as she feels more of Naruto's cock thrust in deeper into her pussy as her pussy is much tighter then Orihime's, Naruto growls and is using her hair as a handle which makes Hinata shouts out "Yes pull my hair treat me like a hormy succubus that I am!" as she screams more while Naruto's fucks her even more than before.

20 minutes later

Hinata is blushing like crazy as she's laying on her front as she on the bed while doing the spilled as Naruto is about to fuck her phat ass next, Naruto has his cock at her asshole as Hinata says "the thought of having wolf baby to fuck my ass."

Naruto pushes all of his cocks into her ass and Hinata bits onto her lips with her eyes rolling upward as she is saying "Shit you are destroying my ass with your massive cock!" as she is getting wetter as she about to cum by this When Naruto pulls and thrusts back in she does cum.

A few minutes, Naruto and Hinata are now fucking the bed as Hinata screaming top of her lungs as she feels Naruto's cock slamming into her ass like crazy, Naruto is growling as this woman's ass is fucking tight while Hinata's feet are curling from the pleasure.

40 minutes later

Hinata is on top of Naruto as Naruto is madly thrust his occk into Hinata's while holding onto her legs as Hinata screaming non stop as she is shouting out, "Oh yes fuck me more PLEASE oh fuck!" as she is going crazy with lust.

Naruto just thrusts even faster as he keeps holding onto Hinata's legs as they are rocking the bed even more, and Irene wakes up and sees this. Then she goes and starts to suck on Naruto's balls as the juices from Hinata's pussy leaking down and covering naruto's cock.

Naruto growls and increases his speed as he fucking Hinata's rough and hard as Irene saying while licking Naruto's balls "Oh such a wonderful cock on this wolf" as she shook her lower half while Hinata screaming even more with her eyes rolling upward as she loving this so much and she knows that her big sister will love this werewolf and his cock, Naruto then cums making Hinata's stomach inflate.

3 hours later

Hinata is now passed out, and Irene is being fucked like no tomorrow as she's on all fours while Naruto is fucking her ass as he did with Hinata's as Irene screams out "Yes wolfy fuck me like the honry woman we are! For your pleasure," while the silver fur werewolf fucks his red hair witch hard.

12 hours later

Irene is about to pass out while Naruto is slamming down his cock her pussy, and next to her is a Hinata in a sex coma as Irene costs a spell, 'I hope he likes the gift I will give him having his mother join us' She keeps doing a spell and a fox pendant is forming.

Outside of the room

Kushina is sitting down with her eyes as she sighs as she has been trying to find a way back home as well getting her son back to normal but no luck as Samui say "seems like it about to my turn, finally", Seras had taken Orihime to a room to sleep in, and what's more, both Kushina and Samui don't seem to notice a pendant forming above Kushina.

The pendant was of a red fox with nine tails, once it finished forming, it flows onto Kushina, and Kushina feels something on her neck, so she opens her eyes and see the pendant around her neck as she says "what the?" then she gets engulfed in a red light which her whole body begin to change.

Samui sees this, and when the light faded, Kushina blinks to adjust her sight as the light was bright as she says "what happened? And why do my clothes feel way too tight?", once her sight is back to normal, she looks and see.

Kushina's breasts have grown from Double I to Double L cup breasts and her ass became plumper, and her clothes which were a simple green shirt and a simple skirt, but however their no longer fitting as their torn up, badly, and she isn't any bra, as the green shirt showing off her massive new bust, "w-what the hell happened to me?!" shouted Kushina then she soon realized that she didn't just gotten new breast size and a bigger ass, she places her hand on her head and feels ears and she looks behind and finds a long red tail with a white tip as it moving.

"What the HELL" Kushina shouted as Samui sees this and says, "something tells me it was Irene that did this to you and now you are a fox girl or in your case a fox milf."

Kushina is panicking as she asks "b-but why would she do this to me?" while unknown to them, Kushina's body is leaking an odor in the air, which.

In the room

Naruto cums tons of cum into irene's pussy as she passed out from it, Naruto takes out his cock and about to ram it in Hinata's, but he stops and takes a sniff in the air. Naruto growls then grabs both Irene and Hinata, who has his marks on their shoulders.

Outside of the room

Kushina is asking if there is a way to change back as the pendant that did this to her is gone and nowhere in sight, Samui answers "we will have to make Irene undo this to you an-" the door slams open.

Both turn to see Naruto, still in his werewolf form as he holding Irene and Hinata as both of them are passed out from rounds of sex with him, Naruto walks out and drops them as Samui steps up and asks "So is it my turn, big wolf-boy?" but Naruto walks past her and stands in front of Kushina as Kushina says "w-why he's in front of me? And why is he" she sees Naruto sniffing her as if he smells her for something?

Samui takes a look of his and says "why is he thought-", then Naruto grabs his mother by her breasts as he licks his lips as Kushina blushing badly as she says "w-what are you doing Naruto?!" and she found herself getting carried by her son in his massive muscle wolf arms, Then back into the room shutting the door and Samui screams "ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME!? I HAVE BEEN WAITING, AND THEN YOUR MOTHER IS TURNED, AND I HAVE TO WAIT EVEN LONGER FUCKING ARGH!" then she cries a little, "it's not fair," says Samui.

In the room

Kushina no longer in her son's arms as she backed herself to the wall as she says to Naruto who is coming up to her "Naruto I don't know what's going on with you but You can't, we can't! We mother and son!" Naruto just growls as he getting closer to her while Kushina is panicking.

Kushina tries to look for a way out, but the only way out is the door, and Naruto is in the way, Naruto then rips off her torn clothes, or what little there was, and the Fox Milf is completely naked, and she doesn't know why this is happening.

What Kushina doesn't know that, she's in fact in heat and thus making an odor that driving Naruto crazy with lust and he's going to fuck her hard, as Kushina says "N-Naruto stop this right now, and I will have no chose to."

5 hours later

"Love that massive cock of yours forever!" Kushina shout as both her and Naruto are having intense sex between mother and son as their doing it on the nearly broken table with Kushina's legs hanging in the air while Kushina screaming like she never scream before while Naruto slamming his cock in his fox mother's soaking wet pussy, Naruto growling loud as he can as he loves fucking his in heat mother as Kushina screams out "your so much better and bigger than your father's Naruto! He never fucks me this hard, unlike you, my huck of werewolf son!"

Naruto growls and just keeps thrusting and Kushina has hearts in her eyes as she feeling more of her son's cock thrust her pussy like there's no tomorrow as their about to break the table in two "Oh my gosh your so fucking wonderful" Kushina shouted, and Naruto growls more as he fucks Kushina's pussy even more, then.

SNAP!

SNAP!

SNAP!

The table breaks, and both of them don't seem to care that the table was broken, as they are now having sex on the floor as Kushina screams more with Naruto hammering down his cock into her pussy.

Soon enough, the mother and son sex counties as their in the next position which with Kushina on all fours and Naruto behind her as he wildly thrusts his cock into Kushina's pussy hard, and the Fox Milf screaming louder than before while her massive plump ass is jigging for each time it hit against Naruto's side as Kushina shouting out "Yes please fuck your milf more" while Naruto thrusts his cock into her soaking wet pussy in insane speed.

Kushina is now moaning like a wanton call girl, as her ass jiggling like crazy with Naruto thrust into her hard, harder for each passing sec, then Naruto cums into her pussy and Kushina screams loud as she can as she feels so much cum flowing inside of her.

Her stomach is inflating with so much cum but it was too much for her as it squirts out of her pussy when Naruto takes out his cock from his mother's pussy, Kushina moans as it leaves her pussy as Naruto's cum leaking out of her pussy.

But both didn't wait for long as Naruto slams his cock right back in his foxy milf's pussy, Kushina screams out so loud.

Outside of the room

Samui is outright mad and is cursing Irene as she is wanting to kill her so bad but can't.

Back inside

Kushina's eyes are rolling up, and her toes are curling as she feels more of her son's massive cock thrust into her like crazy, Naruto is not letting up on his thrusting as he grabbed onto Kushina's massive plump ass as Kushina shouting out with her tongue hanging out of her mouth "yes! Fuck your foxy mommy's pussy more!" Naruto does just that as he growls even louder. Kushina is losing her mind so fucking badly as both keep going even more.

2 hours later

Naruto is now fucking Kushina into the bed and their rocking the bed hard, Naruto is fucking her in the mating press, and she is losing even more of her mind, Kushina screaming louder as she shouts out "Yes destroy your foxy mother's mind, even more, please more" as she feels more of Naruto slamming his cock in her pussy even more.

Kushina is enjoying the major fucking her son is giving her, before she knew it, she founds herself on Naruto's lap as his chest is against her back as Naruto grabbed her breasts and fondling them. Kushina moans louder while Naruto's cock is standing still and inside of Kushina's pussy.

Kushina moaning out "Naruto" over and over again for each time her breasts fondled by Naruto, as the wolfman licks his mother's cheek, and both of them have their tongues touch each other, and Kushina then pulls him into a kiss while he is fondling her breasts more.

Kushina is thinking 'I am so his woman now. I am so sorry Minato but our son is much better in bed than you are please forgive me. I can never go back or live the same way ever again.' as both of them kissing more.

Then Naruto resumes thrust his cock into Kushina's pussy, and the kiss is break off, and Kushina screams once again, Naruto is just thrusting like a beast in heat as the foxy milf's breasts bouncing against Naruto's hands.

30 minutes later

Naruto is fucking Kushina against the wall with her legs spread and being held by Naruto as he fiercely thrust his cock into Kushina's pussy as she shouts out, "yes, fuck your hot mama more! Fuck her real good like the big cock wolfman you are!" Naruto growls and thrusts even faster into Kushina with the foxy milf screaming even more as she loves this so much.

Then a few minutes, Naruto lets out another howl as he cums deep inside of Kushina, and Kushina shouts out, "I am cumming Naruto!" and they both cum with Kushina eyes rolling upward more and her mouth wide open.

A bit later, as Kushina bends over on the bed as she feels her werewolf's cock between her massive plump ass cheeks as she says, "are you going to fuck my ass my werewolf of a son? Let you know, and your fox mom is a virgin there as your father is never one for anal."

Naruto then has his tip at her asshole entrance while Kushina graining onto her teeth as she feels Naruto's massive cock entering her ass as she says "Oh fuck your stretching my ass out with your massive cock" then Naruto grabs onto her tail, Kushina moans louder when Naruto did that as he pushes his cock deeper into Kushina's massive tight ass.

30 minutes later

Naruto is thrusting into Kushina's ass like crazy as Kushina screaming nonstop as she shouts out, "your too amazing Naruto! Please fuck my ass more! It's like your cock and ass are meant for each other!"

Naruto just keeps thrusting into Kushina's ass as both are so into it, but then.

The door opens and behind it is Samui as she says "I had enough! I'm going to join in!" as she slams the door behind while Naruto looks at her and gives a wolf smirk.

An hour later

Naruto is enjoying a double tit fuck by both the fox milf and the super busty succubus as the wolfman is growling softly as he enjoying having there two's breasts on his cock as Kushina says as about to lick the tip of naruto's cock "how is it my son of a werewolf~" and Samui says "Yes tell us what you think you hunky wolf" Naruto just growls and pushes their heads toward his cock so they can lick it as well.

And both of them are happily licking his cock, as Naruto is growling.

20 minutes later

Samui is on her back as Naruto is slamming his cock into her pussy while having Kushina sitting on her face as the blonde Succubus is licking the fox milf's pussy, Kushina moaning out "Oh fuck I have never had a woman eat me out before" as she folding her breasts as Naruto is madly thrust his cock into Samui's pussy.

Meanwhile outside of the room

Seras had rested up after her sex with Naruto, and right now she's facing the others who had finally appeared, she sees three catgirls, two snow women, three mummies, A Dragon, a Banshee and a siren, as Seras says "about time! What took you so long to get here?!"

"Sorry had to gather them up." says the middle mummies as she points at the other two of her sides, this mummy has massive breasts they are in the triple M with sexy long luscious legs and a plump milf ass. This is Farah, and she is one sexy mummy, and the others are her daughters, and there too are sexy as well but with one or two busts smaller than their mother's.

Her daughters are Opala and orisa as their look down a bit because they were the ones that cost them late.

Up next is the three catgirls, though one has a different skin color as it dark, yellow eyes, and long black hair as she has it up ponytail, she is Yoruichi, and she has Double K breasts and an ass phat ass.

The next one looks like a milf as she has short black hair with cat ears with piercings in them. Her breasts are Double L cup with an ass that they say is a bellabooty. This is Kali Belladonna, as she looks a look her mother but with Double J breasts and a huge ass, and yes, like her mother, they call it a bellabooty.

"Sorry about that Seras, Yoruichi was being herself and was messing with that kid with the anger problems" says Blake and Yoruichi pouts at her "I can't help it, he's so fun to mess with, since I did push that potted plant and land on his bag of candies" says Yoruichi as the milf Catwoman sighs at this.

"Well, Talia here, was eating late." Said Farah as a very beautiful woman with long brown hair and green eyes as she has an amazing figure with Double I breasts and curvy hips and ass that many human girls would kill for, as Talia covers her mouth as she burps a softly.

The next woman is the dragon is a dark-skinned woman with violet hair and eyes of different colors; green and red, which identifies that she's a dragon. The most noticed feature of her is her big breasts as they are Triple M cup, and she wears a black dress that exposes her cleavage. This is Garnet MacLaine as she notices the others ain't here but waits.

As next is the banshee who is a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, as her bust are L cup, and her figure is nearly on par with Taila, she is Dinah. "So is it true? That the new werewolf is here? And where is he or she?" asked Dinah.

Seras answer "oh simple" as they hear two voices behind the door, "You're a truly amazing lover!" as everyone is shocked to hear this "w-wait what's going on?" said the nervous Blake.

As the snow woman, she has long white hair in a bun with some hair over her eye, and she is wearing fancy clothes, and she has triple L cup breasts and a milf ass. This is Willow Schnee next to her who looks like her but younger and has her hair in a bun, as she were Winter Schnee and both walking when they heard Blake said that.

Back in the room

The werewolf is hammering down his cock into Samui's pussy while Kushina is rubbing herself against her son as she says "Please fuck me more soon naruto~" as Samui screaming loud as she can as Samui shouts out "Oh yes Wolfie fuck your slutty succubus more, please fill up my pussy with your cum" as her eyes rolling upward as she doesn't think she would live without him in which she thought such a thing would happen to a succubus like herself.

Naruto keeps thrusting into Samui's pussy as he growls even louder than before, but then the door opens up and behind it is Farah and her daughters, as Farah says "I want to see this Werewolf- oh my, he's very huge~", Naruto growls as he is busy and this busty slut interrupts him.

Seras comes in and says, "sorry, Farah! But as you can see, he's busy at the moment so you will have to wait!" as she pushed all three of them out of the room Naruto growls back to Seras and she smiles as her mate is happy with her.

As Naruto resumes fucking Samui hard with Samui herself screams louder than before, Naruto then grabs her swinging breasts.

3 hours later

Naruto has marked both his Mother and Samui, and they are both out, so he heads out fast then grabs someone and heads back into the room as Samui and Kushina are lying on the floor as both have fuck silly faces on them.

Naruto has Opala, and she is surprised.

12 hours later

Opala and her sister are marked as Naruto's then he grabs Blake the moment he set his eyes on her along with her mother. So Naruto grabs both, and when they are in the room they are naked, and their asses are facing Naruto as Blake is kinda scared as she was never good with dogs, let alone a werewolf, "Oh my so you want both of us don't you big bad wolf~" Purrs Kali as blake says "y-you d don't want me, I-I'm a-a virgin as I don't know n-nothing about s-sex a-and other things" in a scared tone.

Naruto growls, and Kali understands "He does not care that you are a virgin or not he wants you and he will have you" as Blake's eyes widen as she says "w-what" then she screams very loud as Naruto had thrust his cock into Blake's virgin pussy hard.

Blake screams as blood comes out of her pussy, but Kali kisses her on the lips in order to get her comfortable. Blake is surprised that her mother is kissing her while she feels the massive cock of the werewolf in her pussy as he fucking her rough and hard.

Naruto growls, enjoying the sight of the mother kissing her daughter as he fucks Blake harder than before as Kali kissing Blake more. Naruto then starts to finger Kali's pussy, and Kail stops the kiss as she starts moaning loudly.

"Yes finger my unloved pussy," Kali moans loudly as Blake screams louder as she is losing her mind badly as she shouts out, "M-My pussy is being destroyed by a wolf's massive cock!" Naruto then thrusts even faster into Blake while Fingering Kali's pussy more.

Naruto is growling as he is thrusting fast into Blake's pussy and fingering Kali, and then with his other hand, he smacks Blakes ass, and Blake feels it with her ears go upward as do her tail.

"B-Bad wolfie!" Blake shouted as Naruto fucks her harder while smacking her ass more with his free hand, Kali is laughing while moaning as she knows their asses are so smackable as Blake shouting out "no more Wolfie! S-stop!" as she gets her ass more smack by Naruto.

Naruto keeps thrusting and smacking her ass as he stops fingering Kail's pussy as he gives Blake his full force as she screams twice as loud than before as she shouts out "SHIT Bad Wolfie, please be gentle with me!" as her eyes rolling upward as she feels more of roughness of Naruto's thrusts.

Naruto growls as he grabs her jiggling ass with Blake screams louder with Kali says "oh, I hopes he's like that with me~" as she sees Blake screaming like crazy with Naruto showing no mercy to her.

2 hours later

Blake is recovering from Naruto, and Naruto is fucking her mother and smacking her ass as well, Kali screaming top of her lungs as she shouts out "Yeah fuck your milf of a kitty please more I want to be your mate" as blake is laying on her front as she's on the bed as her pussy is leaking out so much of Naruto's cum.

Naruto growls and is enjoying this Catwoman of a milf as he fucks her harder than before as their doing it on the floor.

Naruto is fucking Kali like no tomorrow right now, with Kali screaming wildly as she falls for this sliver fur werewolf.

4 hours later

Blake is blushing in a deep red while she's under Naruto as she held onto his arms as her lower half is hanging in the air as she says, "no, please don't! B-bad wolfie! M-my ass is not for you to fuck!"

Naruto licks her neck and has his tip at the entrance as her desirable bubble plump ass while her mother is somewhat pass out as she is feeling Naruto's cum in her while her tongue is hanging out her mouth, "G-Good wolfie. Y-You f-filled m-me u-up so much" kali mumbles, Blakes blushing even more as she feels Naruto's massive cock entering her ass as she says "f-first m-my pussy a and n-now m-my anal."

Naruto growls and slowly thrusts into her ass with Blake getting her eyes to widen by the sec as she feels Naruto's cock entering her ass as she gains onto her teeth while biting a bit her lower lip, as her ass cheeks split for his cock she is trying not to scream in pain.

10 minutes later

Naruto is going to town with Blake's ass as he wildly thrust into her ass with powerful thrusts, Blake herself screams way louder then she did when Naruto fuck her former virgin pussy, "Bad Wolfie no stop please!" Blake shouted as she feels more of Naruto's cock thrust in her ass as he's not letting up at all.

Outside of the room

Seras hears this and creams herself while Holding Kushina back as she says, "I want more of Naruto! I want his cock in me!" as she crazy for him, Seras has had enough and slams Kushina's head into the ground knocking her out and then puts her into a very COLD shower as she says "damn, he turns her into a sex-crazed milf who wants her son's cock badly."

Then she sees Irene and grabs her, "You have to get rid of her heat NOW, Irene!" Seras say this while shaking the witch, as Irene says, "I don't think I can Seras as well it was meant were off a while back but."

"AND SHE IS IN FUCKING HEAT SHE MIGHT KILL US TO GET TO HIM GET RID OF HER HEAT NOW" Seras shouts as irene says "you have a point there but I'm sure our hunk of the werewolf will take care of her needs but as I said I'm not sure if I can"

Seras's eye twitch. "She has had her turn now. She must wait for the others to get a turn because it is not fair if she just barges in as she has had her turn," as Irene says, "Seras relax, will you? But let me see what I can do, but I can't promise anything" as she goes off what she can do.

3 hours later

Back in the room

Naruto is still fucking Blake's ass as their in the cowgirl position as Naruto thrust his cock into Blake's ass hard as Blake screams to new levels as Kail is watching this while fingering herself, Blake is unable to speak as she feeling more of Naruto's cock in her ass.

As this was going on Naruto got a flash of a memory which is him doing a cross-hand sign with four fingers, so he stops which allowed Blake to catch a break as she panting hard, Naruto does what the memory is shown as Blake says "y-you f-finally….done?" as she sees about tons of Naruto, Kali is so excited while Blake is more scared than before.

But however, every one of them leaves the room, and one of them comes up Kali with his cock throbbing hard, as Kali says, "oh, just take me now~."

Meanwhile, around the unknown place.

"OH SHIT!" Shouts Winter as her clothes are torn away as one of Naruto's clones grabs as he growls then thrusts right into her pussy as she screams loud as she can.

The same goes for Winter's mother, Willow as she's bend over with her hands on the wall as she shouts out "Yes Wolfie fuck my pussy more please" as her eyes rolling upward.

Down the wall, Taila is being hammered hard by another one of Naruto's cock with her legs hanging in the air as she screams out, "Yes, please fuck me!" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Dinah is moaning like a slut as she is being fucked next to Taila as both screaming together as their losing their minds badly as the image of the silver fur werewolf's cock placing itself there.

Yoruichi is on all fours while her ass is being fuck hard by another clone of the werewolf as she is screaming atop of her lungs, next to her is Garnet as she is being fucked against the wall as she already has a fucked silly face.

Seras, Hinata, Orihime, Samui, Irene, Kushina, Opala and Osira had woken up by the cocks of the clones as all of the scream loudly as their can but before that happen.

Irene wasn't able to do anything to free Kushina of the spell that Irene placed her as it now part of Kushina, and speaking of thing, Kushina is being fucked like never before.

Now Farah is being fucked with her breasts being groped like no tomorrow, and she is screaming like she never had before.

In all the clones and The Real Werewolf, fuck every woman in the unknown place, which is called the Outside Mansion.

Lemon overs

24 hours later

Naruto who looks completely tired and drain as he slowly turning smaller but not too small and he drops on the floor and near them are passed out female mothers as each of them are sleeping in complete bliss thanks to the many hours of sex.

And they sleep for good three days and lucky, time moves differently in the Outside Mansion since it exists in its own poked dimension, and Naruto is the first to wake up as he holds his head as he says, "oh what happen?"

Then he hears, "Oh, you fucked us all stupid" as Naruto turns to see Seras, who is the 2nd to wake up as Naruto says "I-I did?" as he has no memory of doing such a thing, as Seras says "can't remember? No matter, after all, we will and also not only you fuck us, you also give your mother a go" Naruto is shocked.

Naruto looks around and finds Kushina who is in a position that didn't undo as it's downward Doggy, Kushina is still a fox milf, Naruto is thinking of how he's going to tell his dad about this, as Seras says "for now, I will take you and your mother home, and before you, this place, time moves way different, as your barely gone for an hour"

The three sisters awaken, and with Seras, they took Naruto back home.

Back at the human world

The Portal opens as Naruto and another walk out, naruto thought there would leave but that wasn't the case as the portal closes, and Naruto asks "wait your not going back?" as Seras says "no way, after all, we yours now and plus I think you look much bigger than we first meet"

Naruto looks and yeah he is bigger, and Seras then has his arm between her breasts and smirks "And I like it~" says Seras as Naruto blushed a bit "t-thank you, I guess" as he feels more on his much bigger human form body as the sisters "I wonder how your human cock feels like~"

Naruto is nervous as all hell, then their hear Kushina making sounds as she waking up, "Ugh what happened" said Kushina as she says "Minato, I had the most intense dream, I saw vampires, witches and other things as I was turned into a fox girl and Naruto, well he was a werewolf, a huge one at that and he just had his way with me with the biggest cock I have….ever….seen" she opens her eyes and sees Naruto, in human form along with Seras and others.

"You sure it was a dream, you foxy milf~?" Samui smirks as Kushina is blushing badly as she says, "s-so i-it wasn't a-a dream" Seras nods, "a-and m-me and Naruto really had sex?" Seras nods again.

So the next hour or two, their talk in order to understand what's next.

Kushina sits down and tries to take it all in as she asks the next question which is, "Am I ever turn being human?" as Seras says "I'm not sure as Irene said that it should have been off, but it seems it's part of you now, in a way I'm sorry to say, but your not going back being human" as Kushina says "I understand, I mean after all I'm alright using have these gigantic breasts of mine" as she uses her hands to make them bounce.

Samui giggles, "I know how you feel, but know this, your mate is your son. You are not allowed to sleep with any other man, or the mark will punish you in a painful way," as Kushina says, "make sure, soo I will leave Minato then."

"Well, not really as a Kitsune milf you can do powerful illusions even stronger than any human could ever make," says Seras as Kushina says "I see, but I still want to Leave Minato since, after all, I'm Naruto's mate as the wolves would say."

"There is something else isn't there," said Hinata as her sisters ask her "what do you mean Hinata?" as Hinata said, "well, I think I know why, but I will save it for another day."

As their talk, Naruto is lost in his mind as he doesn't know what to do since now he's the new Werewolf.

But He guesses what life will take him for now, so he tries something, and low and behold he transforms, and all the women in the room are awe as Seras says, "wow! You can change without problems, funny the one before couldn't do that for months."

Naruto smirks as he goes to his room and grab some pants as he says "you ladies can make yourself at home, I'm going to scare everyone" said Naruto, They shiver hearing that voice as Naruto heads out for the night of Halloween as Kushina asks "well if you are planning to stay, Naruto needs a bigger place to live as there's no way this house is enough of 5" as they begin plans.

With Naruto

Naruto spies someone with their dog and hot older sister as the two say, "come on, Kiba, let's head home! It's getting late!" as the one called Kiba says, "no way! I'm not close to stopping egging every house! And you know what, Hana? I think I will egg Naruto's house!" Hana sighs as her brother are really being a stupid brat, and then the dogs stop and are scared out of nowhere.

"Hey are you guys alright-" he was stopped as something lands in front of them as Kiba sees a massive man-beast and Hana tries to say something as the beast-man walks into the light and show himself to be a massive man-wolf and he says "run" as he howls loudly and both of them scared shit and their buck as do the dogs as their run right through home.

But Naruto gives chase and is able to grab Hana and Kiba is being stupid and not trying to save his sister as his mother will beat him black and blue while the dogs do go back and try to save Hana and Hana says as she crying "please don't kill me!" as the Werewolf has his eyes glows as he lets out a Roar in front of her and she screams then she passed out from pure terror, the Werewolf places her down and jumps up on the building as he looks for others to scare.

Naruto is searching and seeings two bitches he has dealt with Sakura and another bitch named Ami in the past aka at the academy days as the two would make fun of him nonstop, but now he can get his revenge as he scares the living hell out of them which both girls went into a coma from being scared so bad as they thought that there were going to die.

Naruto then heads to the Uchiha clan compound, he breaks in and lets say, nothing was said for the clan as many understand why they like cats way more.

They are all scared half to death, more say the Head Clan Leader as he got a heart attack, the only one left was the wife of the clan head, as she is taking a shower.

Naruto sneaks into the bathroom as he hears the water running, he walks closer as he knows there's someone there, once he gets closer and grabs the shower sheet and pulls it and lets out a massive howl behind the woman named Mikoto, Mikoto turns and screams which makes her trips on the water and falls down, she's okay as Naruto Smirks and leaves.

The rest of the night as there's no one that didn't encounter the Werewolf as many were scared to all hell as well thinking that they were going to die, though a couple did have a heart attack.

Naruto returns home after a long night of scaring everyone in the village, but then he notices Alucard as he is sitting on the roof of his house as Alurcard says, "I have to say, kid, you very much scared everyone, hahaha" as he laughs.

"So from one out of ten, what would you score it at?" said Naruto as he is turning back in his human form, "I will give it an 8.5, cause you didn't kill anyone, now that will bring fear in their hearts," said Alucard.

Naruto chuckles and says "Check the news tomorrow as you might have spoken a bit to soon" as Alucard says "won't be here kid, as I have somewhere else to go, as My job here is done" as he vanished into shadows which naruto see thousands of eyes as they vanished as well as Naruto says "I don't know who he is but fuck" as he sweats a bit as he feels scared himself.

Naruto walks into the house and sees the others have gone to bed, and he does the same as he had a long night, so now he will sleep and who knows what the future will hold for the werewolf.

Epilogue five years later

Halloween night

"Kids get ready as we are going trick or treating." Said Seras, as a group of kids are coming up Seras as Seras herself sees one change into a wolf pup "no! Boruto back right now! You know you shouldn't be doing that!" as she walks up to the kid named Boruto. Boruto pouts and changes back

Another sighs and she looks like black but has her father's whisker marks along with three others as one is her twin and the other two look like Kali, as one of them says "your such a troublemaker Boruto" as Boruto says "so what?! I don't get the point of hiding of what I truly are! And that is a werewolf!"

He is hit on the head by Hana, who is seven months pregnant with numbers 2 and 3 as her eldest Fang is standing next to her, and Hana says, "don't try to act tough as your too young for that Boruto."

Mikoto then comes, and she is holding her second child with Naruto named Izumi while her oldest is waiting with the others.

As Kushina, who is giving out candy as she says, "Give him a break, he just trying to be like his father after all" as there's a massive photo of Naruto in his werewolf, "and he has a lot to live up to."

"Yes he does But remember he must also listen to his mother as his time will come." Says Naruto as he enters the room with his oldest in his arm, his daughter Himawari who is wearing a wolf costume along with Samui and Farah who many men are jealous that Naruto has them as his wives.

The children come up to him and hug his legs, and he tells them to let go as he places Himawari down, and wish them a good time and gains a lot of candy during Halloween.

They head out and Naruto turns to Hana "Should I have the anti-Kiba defences ready?" as Hana says "no don't since he never got over the fear of the werewolf wanting to eat him" as she has a deadpan face "which reminds me, I'm still mad at you for scaring me like that on that Night Naruto"

"Kiba was the target, you happen to be there, and I think you should be angry at him as he left you to be "Killed" By the werewolf that night" said Naruto as Hana says "doesn't matter wolfman, it doesn't change the fact you scared the hell out of me" as Naruto thinks that he's not off the hook.

"Oh well, then I guess no foot rub for you, Hana." Said Naruto, as Hana "oh I know" as she walks away so that she can sit down, as Naruto 'well that didn't work' as he hears "Naruto! Could you give away some candy? I have my hands full with Jr," said Kushina.

Naruto's eye twitches as he has a hunt to do tonight, so he makes a clone to give out the candy to the children and a few teens as the real one heads out hunting.

And so, that's how and will be the life of the Werewolf, a loving family, a warm home, and some of his mates still hold grudges toward him for scaring them, but they still love him anyway. After the hunt, he returns home and curls up in wolf form, falling asleep but feels one person cuddling up to him. He opens an eye and sees Hana. "You're my pillow as punishment. So warm." She falls asleep, and Naruto follows right behind her

What will the future hold? Who's to say, but for now, he will sleep and dream of well, sheep, or his sexy mates.

The En-.

"Daddy!" said a small group of children as their in their pup wolf forms as their dogpile him and Hana moves out of the way and is surprised by this as he says "t-this is Karma isn't it?" as he got the wind knocked out of him, Hana giggles "oh don't you know it" then finds herself with the real Naruto as a pillow as his kids are sent to Kiba so he can deal with them in their hyper filled candies energy.

A simple scream can be heard from miles, so Naruto and Hana go back to sleep as she cuddles into his form.

The End.

—

**D:*eating some pumpkin pie as he looks at the finished Pumpkin as it massive and scary looking* a job well done, don't you think so Blaze? **

**P: I agree, man nicely done. **

**D:oh that reminds me, blaze I put your wife in it as the light *eating more pie* **

**P:Oh joy I hope your ready as the clone will be lit all night long.**

**D:i ask her and she said yes….i think…..**

***from inside of the pumpkin* **

***Blaze's wife is not happy at all, she makes a clone and gets out as she sees Dealt, and she right out says* **

**Blaze's wife: I'm gonna kill you when I get down there! **

***Blaze looks at dealt and says* P: You are so dead. **

**D:*throws a piece a pie at blaze's wife's face as everyone looks at him as he resumes eating his pie like nothing happen* **

***Her suit powers up a very powerful blaster on the shoulder and Blaze knows what it is***

**P:Oh hell where the fuck did she get an ionic plasma cannon?!**

**D:oh I give it to her *eating more as blaze's wife eyes are glowing while Dealt doesn't seem to care that he about to get blasted* **

***She fire hitting Dealt sending him flying leaving his pie but it was turned to ashes in the blast***

**P:DEAR THAT IS A PROTOTYPE OF OUR NEW IONIC PULSE PLASMA CANNON.**

***then blaze notice that she's gone and so is dealt* **

**P:Oh shit this not good FIND THEM NOW.**

**D:*come out of the kitchen* find who? *had other piece of pie which confused Blaze since dealt was blasted after all* **

**P: My wife shot you. You know what the fuck it, man! *Heads to the control center of the Helicarrier* **

**D:oh you should know blaze *takes off the face which turns out to be a mask as behind it is Alucard* **

**P:Oh, it has been a long time Alucard why are you here?**

**Alucard:*smiles* oh just having fun as your friend, well he kinda left without you knowing. **

**P:Alucard please tell me where he went as I have shit to do now.**

**Alucard:I don't know, he didn't say well except for messing around and hand you this note. **

***He hands Blaze the note and Blaze reads it***

**P: Numbers a lot of numbers….but why? **

***at the end of the note, as blaze reads 'clue' and that's it***

**Alucard:now then, I should be going and you should look for your wife, and happy Halloween, now then, what should I sink my teeth into? *as he walks away and leaves* **

***Blaze's wife appears***

**Blaze's wife:What they hell.**

***Then Blaze Understands it* **

**P: These are not just random numbers but coordinates. Dealt is leading somewhere but where. *Blaze puts them in then he hears 'Error'* **

**Soldier: I think you typed it in wrong.**

**P: No, I didn't; this place must not be born yet. Interesting ok Dealt we will play your little game **

***then blaze notice something on the back of the note, he turns it around and what he founds say 'lets play a game of founding the shadow'* **

**P: Seems Dealt wants to play a little game. **

***like that, blaze went off to meet up with his real self as the carrier leaves though the gateway* **

**P:Remember leave a review and favorite this story. Happy Halloween!**

—


End file.
